Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 19
Willkommen zu Part 19 des Final Fantasy XIII-Walkthroughs von mir, Snow. Heute erleben wir, was in Oerba geschieht. Oerba, Heimat von Vanille und Fang Sobald der Aufzug stehen bleibt, finden wir uns in einer bergigen weißen Gegend wieder. Eine weiße Wüste, so wie der Abschnitt heisst. Ich find, das trifft es genau. Schlagt euch durch die Wüste und kämpft gegen die Nosferatus und Taxims, die euch unterwegs begegnen. Sobald wir in Oerba ankommen gibs eine kleine Sackgasse, in der wir einen Perowskit ergattern. Ein Stück weiter steht eine Teleport-Statue, die wir gleich mal aktivieren. Das Missionsziel ist in Oerba, sobald wir darauf treffen, gibs die Bossbox. Keine Sorge, ich vergess das nicht. Geht erstmal runter auf den großen Platz. Vanille erklärt den anderen Oerba, nachdem Hope fragte, welches ihr Haus war. Wir erhaschen einen großen Rundblick auf die ehemals hochblütende Stadt, was man zweifellos erkennt. Geht in das große Haus. Dort finden wir unter anderem ein Bild von Vanille und Fang. Im Raum finden wir einen kleinen Roboter namens Bhakti. Er wollte sich noch von Vanille verabschieden. Sazh jedoch meint, er kann den kleinen reparieren. Dadurch aktiviert sich ein Minispiel. Ihr müsst 5 Ersatzteile sammeln, die in ganz Oerba verstreut sind. Repariere Bhakti Los gehts. Das erste Ersatzteil finden wir auf dem großen Platz. Ein Stromkabel. Geht dann in das kleine Haus links von Vanilles Haus. Dort finden wir den Akku, der von einem Vetala bewacht wird. Geht dann wieder raus und die Rampe herunter, wo wir noch eine Himmelsachse für Vanille finden. Geht weiter und ihr seht einen Nosferatu. Besiegt ihn und wir erhalten das dritte Ersatzteil: ein Trochoiden-Rad. Was das ist? Keine Ahnung xD. Geht ein Stück grade aus und wir landen beim Missionsziel. Rechts sehen wir ein Gebäude. Geht hinein und wir finden eine Asphärische Linse, die wieder von einem Vetala bewacht wird. Geht anschließend nach oben auf die Dachterasse und wir erhalten noch eine Mogry-Puppe zum verkaufen und Pleiádes für Sazh. Danach gehts zurück und dann rechts entlang die Treppen hoch geht in die ehemalige Lagerhalle und auch dort die Treppe hoch. Wir landen auf der ehemaligen Bahnbrücke. Sammelt das letzte Teil ein, eine Metallplatte. Links von euch liegt noch eine Feuerschildkreole. Geht dann zurück zu Bhakti. Sazh repariert ihn. Je nachdem wie viele Schritte ihr in Pulse zurückgelegt habt, erhaltet ihr Belohnungen, die in dieser Tabelle aufgelistet sind. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr bis auf das letzte, weil das einfach noch nicht möglich ist, alles erhaltet, denn die Komponenten werden wir noch gut gebrauchen können. Aber erst mal geht ihr zurück zur ehemaligen Bahnbrücke. Abschied aus Pulse Auf der Brücke folgt ihr dem linearen Weg, bis ihr auf ein Vetala trefft. Dieses bewacht, die Nimrod-Lanze für Fang. Die Waffe, die sie auf jedenfall tragen sollte. Geht weiter und wir landen bei einem Speicherpunkt. Jetz gehts erstmal ans aufwerten. Kümmern wir uns zuerst um Lightning. Lightnings Gladius sollte inzwischen schon aufgewertet sein auf Stufe Stern, oder sogar schon auf's Chaos-Schwert mittels einer Pechblende. Wenn nicht, dann tut dies jetzt. Schaut euchmal die Tabelle an. Wir haben 2 Kompaktfusionsreaktoren erhalten, die besten Komponenten, die es im Spiel gibt. Und dank des Abschlusses von Mission 7 Anfang Kapitel 11 habt ihr nun die Möglichkeit, dank des Sanktum-Werkstoff Labors, das es als Belohnung gab, die Kompaktfusionsreaktoren zu kaufen. Sie geben einer Waffe ungefähr 40.000 Ep. Viel mehr natürlich mit 3-fachem Bonus, was sich aber bei ultimativen Waffen nicht mehr bemerkbar macht. Setzt beim Chaos-Schwert die 2 Kompaktfusionsreaktoren ein, wenn es nicht schon auf Stufe Stern ist. Aber das wisst nur ihr. Gehen wir die Tabelle weiter durch. Wir erhalten zusätzlich noch einen Goldklumpen, der 60.000 Gil wert ist, dazu 5 Parfüme, die insgesamt 72.500 Gil einbringen. Als letztes gibt es die Platinbarren, die jeweils 150.000 Gil wert sind. Bei 3en macht das 450.000 Gil. Wir erhalten also insgesamt 582.500 Gil. Kommen wir nun zu Hope. Sein Falkenauge könnt ihr mit dem Perowski zu Beginn von Oerba zur Adlerkralle veredeln. Kauft euch mindensten 3 Kompaktfusionsreaktoren und wertet die Adlerkralle auf, nachdem ihr mittels Komponenten für 3-fachen Ep-Bonus gesorgt habt. Das sollte reichen, um es auf Stufe Stern zu bringen. Die Adlerkralle besitzt dann einen Magiewert von 506. Zuletzt Fang. Die Nimrod-Lanze wertet ihr mit einem Kompaktfusionsreaktor auf. Nutzt eine Pechblende um sie zum Venusgesang weiterzuentwickeln. Steckt wieder Kompaktfusionsreaktoren hinein um sie komplett aufzustufen. Das sollte ausreichen für die letzten Pfade des Spiels. Speichert und sammelt noch das Äthernikum ein. Aktiviert eure Subsidien. 320px Wir sehen Serah. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!? Sie ist wieder am Leben?! Cooole Sache :D Ich mag Serah x) Serah spricht davon, dass sie Ragnarök werden sollen, um Cocoon zu vernichten. Komisch, diese Worte erinnern mich an Dysley. Merkwürdig. So langsam begreift ihr, dass es nicht die echte Serah ist. Lightning will ihr Schwert zücken, doch sie ist verwirrt. Und jetz kommt es. Serah spricht einmalig Lightnings wahren Namen aus. Sie heißt Claire Farron. Danach gibt sich Dysley zu erkennen. Also doch <.< Schweinepriester. Hört euch weiter an, was er zu sagen hat. Dann macht euch bereit, für diese mörder Auseinandersetzung. Habt ihr Dysley besiegt, erhaltet ihr 100.000 KP und die lang ersehnte Kristarium-Erweiterung. Dysley lädt euch ein zurück nach Cocoon zu kommen und euch ein grauenhaftes Schauspiel anzusehen, in dem ihr selbst mitspielt. Sobald ihr euch frei bewegen könnt, gehts erstmal ins Kristarium. Verteilt bei Lightning, alles was ihn an KP habt, so in etwa 500.000 Kp, wenn ihr trainiert habt und die Missionen gemacht habt. Dadurch schaltet ihr die letzten Fertigkeiten in der Verheererrolle frei. Unter anderem sind dies Blitzga und die alles gefürchtete und die legendäre Army of One. Army of One oder zu deutsch: Raserei ist eine verheerende blitzschnelle Schlagfolge, die den Serienbonus grade zu in die Höhe katapultiert. Das sieht man vor allem im Schockzustand. Ich habs mal an einem Adaman Taimai ausprobiert, auf den wir im Epilog wieder treffen, bzw. wir das Zeug dazu haben, ihn zu besiegen. Mit dem Schockzustand erreicht Adaman Taimai einen Serienbonus von 600%. Nach eingesetzter Army of One lag dieser Bonus plötzlich bei 900%. Ihr seht also, dass dies mit die genialste Attacke ist, die in FFXIII verbaut wurde. Sollten bei Light KP über bleiben, schmeisst sie in ihre Brecherrolle. Bei Hope konzentrieren wir uns auf den Augmentor, damit er Hast erlernt. Bombenhagel beim Verheerer, Abwandlung der Army of One. Dann stecken wir den Rest in den Heiler, sollte dann noch was über bleiben, steckt es in den Verheerer. Bei Fang setzen wir zunächst auf den Manipulator um Morbiga freizuschalten. Beim Verteidiger geht ihr bis Begnadigung. Den Rest setzen wir auf ihre Brecherrolle. Dadurch schalten wir vor allem die Technik Formationsspalter frei. Diese Technik sollte man nur bei einem Serienbonus von 999,9% einsetzen, da sie dann ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet. Sie trifft dreimal und sollte jetz schon um die 99.999 Schaden machen. Ist alles erledigt, schaut euch die Cie'th Statue an und prägt euch ihren Ort ein. Hört euch an was Vanille vorliest und nehmt dann den Flieger nach Cocoon. Was passiert, wenn ihr wieder in Cocoon landen, gibt es im nächsten Part. Bis dahin, euer Snow. Navigation <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->